Elemental Children Xmas Special: Mistletoe Mayhem
by XXXHimura911XXX
Summary: Christmas is here, and as usual, Beastboy and Kenny have made yet another prank for the holidays. But what they don't know is, it brought many couples together...or not? Rated for language. Merry christmas everyone! and enjoy the story!


**_Elemental Children Christmas Special: Mistletoe Mayhem_**

_Summary: _Christmas is here, and as usual, Beastboy and Kenny have made yet another prank for the holidays. But what they don't know is, it brought many couples together...or not?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything except Reese. Kookygurl82 owns Gina and Lindsey._**

* * *

**_

_...Somwhere..._

_....In Jump City...._

_....It was the night before Christmas eve...._

_....And lurking in a shadows...._

_....Where two pranksters were...._

_....planning something devious for the next day...._

* * *

Sitting up, still sleepy from another mission, Reese stretched ever so lazily, hitting her boyfriend in the process.

"Mhmmmpph....Vapor....." The speedster grumbled as he turned over, but instead, fell onto the floor, "YEOW!"

"Huh!?" That got the water bender wide awake as she looked down at Kid Flash, "Wally? What are you doing down there?"

Wally sighed as he sat up, rubbing his tired head, "Apparently, I fell off the bed,"

Reese giggled as she pecked him on the lips and went to the bathroom to changed. As soon as both of them were ready to go, they walked out the door and discovered there was a mistletoe right above the door frame. Wally smiled a bit as Reese blushed, as the boy was about to kiss her...

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

**SMACK!**

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

Wally looked at Reese in confusion, as she shurgged and dragged him to the commotion. They came right infront of Raven's room to see the angry soceress herself, and Craig on the floor, with a red handmark on his cheek and many bumps on his head.

"What happened?" The Jewish girl asked her stressed friend, as Kid helped Craig off his feet.

"This dog-boy tried to kiss me!" Raven hissed, as Craig had a anime vein popped on his head.

"It's what I'm supposed to do when we see a mistletoe!"

"You don't know the consequences!"

"Like what?!"

"My emotions getting out of control"

Craig smirked, "So you're scared?"

Raven got ticked off and slapped him again, and slammed her door. Reese giggled as Craig had swirly eyes and Wally tried to hold him up. The girl then saw that two doors down, Kenny and Kole saw a mistletoe under the blond's door and they kissed sweetly. Reese thought this was weird and checked at every door, leaving Wally with a unconcious Craig. Soon she saw Cyborg and Bumblebee under one. Then Gina and Jericho. Then Jinx and Kyle. Reese then found that mistletoes were almost EVERYWHERE!

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!" She screamed, alerting Robin out of his room.

"Reese, what's....wrong....here?..." The boy wonder stopped short as he looked up to see he and Reese under one. The red head saw this and blushed a bit, the same for her leader.

"Uhhh...is this what...i think it is?" He asked nervously. Reese nodded as Robin quickly pecked her in the cheek and ran back to his room. She smiled a bit and walked away, relieved that no one saw. Unknown to her, someone...or two someones saw the incident and filmed it while evilly laughing at their handy work.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the kitchen, Lindsey was making some chicken sandwich for herself and Gina. She heard the door open and saw Aqualad coming in.

"Hey there Lindz! Watcha making?" He asked, peeking over her shoulder and went horrified as what she was making.

"Oh? Hey Aqualad!...uhhhh, anything wrong?"

"Yes, you are using an innocent land animal as your snack?"

"....it's not fish if that makes you happy?...."

"That's not the point!"

"You can't just tell me what to eat or not!" She yelled as she slammed the knife she was using on the table. Suddenly as she was about to huff, she saw a mistletoe randomly placed there. Aqualad also looked up and his face paled a bit. Lindsey sighed as she stepped back a bit, but at the same time, Kyle walked in, right under the cursed trap. Lindsey saw this and bursted out laughing, and the two boys blinked, looked up and screamed.

"aGH! No way dude! There is no way I'm going through with it!" Kyle shrieked, turning red from embaressment.

"But remember what Robin said?" Lindsey reminded her arch rival, who sighed as he remembered.

**Flashback**

_"Alright team, since it's Christmas! As an order from me, we are gonna relax and spend the holidays together!"_

_Everyone around the room smiled, high-fived and cheered, especially two certainly naughty twosome. _

_"And..." Robin continued, "We must follow every Christmas tradition, including giving gifts, mistletoe and such!"_

_Kyle raised his hand and Robin nodded, "Me and my sister are Jewish though,"_

_"Then it's time to break your family tradition and celebrate with us!"_

_"But-"_

_"That's an order cadet, otherwise it's cleaning duties and much more horrible chores for 5 months" Robin then turned to everyone, "That goes for all of you, got it?"_

**End of Flashback**

Kyle sighed in regret as he turned to Aqualad, who seemed to be turning green at the thought about what he was going to do. Lindsey smirked at her handy work as she watched the two boys do what any fangirl would. And once more, two more pairs of eyes and their camera watched them, chuckling silently.

Outside in the corridors, Gina heard Lindsey laughing loudly, and two boys voice making gagging sounds. She was about to go in a check on them, until she saw Danny coming her way. She smiled in greeting, so did the ghost boy until they both saw a mistletoe landed right infront of them. Danny looked kinda embaressed as Gina smiled kindly and just hugged him as a friend.

Soon many incidents liked this happened with the unlikely couples:

Robin and Raven.

Reese and Stan.

Starfire and Aqualad.

Tweek and Lindsey.

Kyle and Gina.

Terra and Kid Flash

And so on.

Even the same gender happened.

"OKAY! I AM SO TIRED OF THESE FREAKIN' MISTLETOES POPPING UP EVERYWHERE IN THE TOWER!!!" Lindsey screamed as she grabbed a mistletoe from her head and stamped on violently. Everyone has gathered in the meeting room, all of them concerned about the mistletoe epidemic.

"Where are they all coming from?" Starfire asked, as she watched some of her friends trying to get the mistletoes down.

"Whoever it is...they're sooooo dead!" Stan growled, although he didn't mind that much. Suddenly, Kenny and Beastboy walked in, giggling to themselves as the others looked at them with wondering eyes.

"Now that I think about it..." Reese started, and soon Raven caught on.

"I knew those two were up to something!" She whispered as she was about to go to them, until Robin pulled her down. Kenny and Beastboy then turned to them with silly grins on their faces.

"Sooooo...have you"

"-figured it out?" Beastboy finished for Kenny as they held up a camcorder. Everyone's eyes turned confused as they were ushered to the couch as the two popped a video in. Soon they saw from Kid Flash and Reese to may others who suffered the wrath of the mistletoes. As the tape finished, the master minds fell off the couches and rolled around the floor laughing, as the rest of the Titans looked at them with fire in their eyes.

And soon, snow appeared outside as two horrored screams and battle cries were heard.

In the little place of Jump City.

And the lesson here?

Lindsey: MISTLETOES SUCK ASS!

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Short I know...but it's christmas like ne? It's something that happened to me and my friends. My two nii-sans were doing that...but we didn't beat them up, but we did get back at them XD**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!**


End file.
